Path Taken
by SeasonFlowers
Summary: Wolfram and Yuuri had an unexpected meeting in the forest. Will this build their relationship or... will this close all the possibilities for them to be together? Yuuram/Wolfyuu / Yuuri x Wolfram
1. Chance Encounter

I just watched Kyou Kara Maoh (KKM) and I fell inlove to this anime in instant. After watching the anime, I decided to read the manga and some parts of the novel. I really love this pair (Yuuri and Wolfram).

This is my first KKM fanfiction story and I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.

\--*--

A silhouette lurked behind the shadows.

 _No one would be able to recognize me._ With that, the person vanished in the darkness of the night.

\--*--

 _Wow! What a beauty!_

The brown haired guy thought while leaning on the tree and looking at the person sleeping under it. The cloak the person was wearing couldn't hide the strands of blond and shiny hair that glistens under the rays of the sun. He couldn't help but to admire the sight infront of him. Skin as fair as the snow and lips as red as rose. _An angel._

The guy couldn't resist but to hold the cloak that was covering the hair to have a better look of the person's face but in doing so, a pair of emerald eyes glared at him.

"What do you think you are doing!?" the blond haired person asked.

The guy was startled and took a step back. _Is this person really an angel?_ _Even with an angry expression on her face, she still looks cute._

"I-im sorry. I -I was just passing by and..." The guy tried to explain himself.

"and..?" The blond stood up, dust the blue dress she was wearing and glared at him. "Well, it doesn't give you the right to stare at me and disturb my sleep!" She eyed the boy infront of her and saw that he was wearing a peasant's clothing and has a pair of brown eyes and brown hair.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." The guy kept on bowing his head and looked at the pair of emerald eyes.

"Forget about it." There was still a slight of anger to the tone and the blond was about to leave while holding the lower part of her dress to walk freely.

The brown haired guy took a step forward towards the blond beauty and said with his a smile. "I'm Yuuri. and you are?"

But he accidentally stepped on a small rock and lost his balance. Good thing, he was able to hold to the tree for support.

 _What a wimp._ The blond stopped and look at him. "You can call me wolf. "

 _Wolf? What a unique name for a girl._

"Where are you heading to Wolf?" Yuuri asked.

"To Blood Pledge Castle. and you?"

"Same."

 _I guess, he is harmless. The road can be dangerous for this wimp and someone might recognize me_. The blond beauty thought.

"Let's go there together. Is it okay?" Yuuri suggested.

"A, sure."The blond said with an indifference in her voice. _I'm glad he asked me first, I was about to ask him the same question._ _This is a good disguise._

They walked together inside the forest and passed many trees.

"Why are you going to Blood Pledge Castle?" Yuuri asked while looking at Wolf who was busy holding her dress so that she could walk freely.

"It's none of your concern." She glared at him. "How about you?"

 _What a sharp tongue._

"It's my home." Yuuri innocently said.

"I see." _Maybe he works there._ _Well, I can't sense any magical powers in him. Not a threat._

It was already noon and after walking for many hours, they saw a river nearby. They decided to stop and eat. Yuuri was startled when he saw Wolf was about to take off her dress.

"Oi... do you think it's inappropriate to undress infront of a guy you just met?"

"Is there something wrong?" She asked innocently. "I just wanted to take a bath."

"Of course! There's something wrong! You're a girl!" Yuuri started to take a step back.

"Oh." Wolf smirked and was amused to what Yuuri said. "To be honest, I'm a guy!"

"You're a what?" Yuuri was surprised upon hearing those words.

"Well, if you excuse me." Wolf decided to take the dress off him and revealed a well-built body. Yuuri looked at the guy infront of him and only one word came to his mind. _Perfect_.

\--*--

...reviews are welcome! :)


	2. By the River

\--*--

It was already noon and after walking for many hours, they saw a river nearby. They decided to stop and eat there.

Yuuri was startled when he saw Wolf was about to take off her dress.

"Oi... do you think it's inappropriate to undress infront of a guy you just met?"

"Is there something wrong?" She asked innocently.

"I just wanted to take a bath."

"Of course! There's something wrong! You're a girl!" Yuuri started to take a step back.

"Oh." Wolf smirked and was amused to what Yuuri said. "To be honest, I'm a guy!"

"You're a what?!" Yuuri was surprised upon hearing those words.

"Well, if you excuse me." Wolf decided to take the dress off him and revealed a well-built body. Yuuri looked at the guy infront of him and only one word came to his mind. _Perfect_.

\--*--

Though they have the same height, he couldn't compare his body to the boy. No scars and the skin is soft.

 _Soft? soft? Wait! I shouldn't think like this!_

"Oi! Don't be a wimp!" Wolf called the boy's attention when he noticed that Yuuri was spacing out. "Why are you spacing out?!" Wolf asked while walking away from where the boy was standing and towards the river to wash his face.

Yuuri was startled upon hearing Wolf's voice. "I'm not a wimp! Where did you get that word! And.. and I was not looking at you!" He looked at the opposite direction and tried to gather some firewood.

 _What's up with him?_ Wolf thought.

After getting some firewood. Yuuri decided to go to the river where Wolf was enjoying taking a bath to catch some fish.

"Let's catch some fish!" Yuuri happily said to Wolf.

Wolf looked at Yuuri. _What's with him? Strange guy._ Wolf thought and closed his eyes while soaking in the water.

 _You shouldn't ignore people talking to you._ Yuuri decided to splash some water on Wolf. Two small water dragons went to the blond's direction.

The blond opened her eyes, stood up angrily and glared at the boy. "What?!" _I can just toast him. Here. No one would know._ "Why did you do that?!"

Yuuri took a step back and smiled at him. _Eventhough he is super angry, he still looks pretty. Pretty? What am I thinking?_

"I'm sorry. I just wanted you to listen to me." Yuuri reasoned out.

"You shouldn't do that again!"

"I know. I'm sorry." Yuuri said. _I'm such a wimp. I shouldn't do that. Why do I want to get his attention?... Yeah! I just want to be friends with him nothing more._

"Wolf, let's catch some fish!" Yuuri excitedly said.

"Fine." The blond roled his eyes and agreed.

Yuuri tried to catch some fish but accidentally lost his balance when he stepped on a stone. He looked at Wolf laughing at him and offered his hand to help him stand.

 _An angel._ Yuuri thought while looking at Wolf's face. _Wait! He is a man! a man!_

It was already late in the afternoon when they finished eating the fish they caught. They decided to stay by the river until morning. Wolf wanted to continue their journey but Yuuri protested and said that it might be dangerous to continue.

"What's that? Can't make a fire? and you have been rubbing that two stones for a long time now." _What a wimp._ Wolf said to Yuuri when he was finished wearing his dress.

 _Still wearing that dress?_ Yuuri thought.

"Make way!" Wolf demanded.

Yuuri kept a distance from the firewood, Wolf snapped his fingers and a small ball of fire hit the pile of wood infront of him.

"Are you-- perhaps a--" Yuuri was suprised and couldn't hide the smile on his face.

"..a what?" Wolf asked.

"a fire wielder?"

"Yes. That's right wimp."

"Cool! Hey! Don't call me a wimp!"

 _Strange, this wimp is not scared of me. Maybe because he is a wimp._

\--*--

...reviews are welcome! :)


	3. Almost there!

\--*--

"My feet are sore!" Yuuri dragged his feet walking.

"You are such a wimp Yuuri." Wolf said. _This wimp. If not because of his wimpiness. I would have been in the castle by now._

"Don't call me that!" _I would not be walking right now if I know how to ride a horse. Geez! I shouldn't say this outloud or this feisty blond might call me a wimp over and over again._ Yuuri thought.

He tried to have a quick glance at the blond walking next to him but was met by a pair of angry emerald eyes.

"What?!" Wolf glared at him.

"Why are you still wearing that dress?"

 _I must admit it looks good on him._

 _Huh! Wait! Wait! Wait! I shouldn't think this way. I'm a guy! A guy! He's a guy!_

"This is the best disguise...wimp."

"I'm not a wimp. Why would you need to disguise yourself?" Yuuri asked.

"It's none of your concern."

Yuuri tried to ignore the blond and just continued walking. It would take about half a day for them to reach Blood Pledge Castle.

They passed by many trees and flowers along the way.

"Beautiful Wolf--" Wolf was not able to continue what he was about to say when he noticed Yuuri beside him also looking at the yellow flowers.

"Did you say something Wolf?"

"Nothing."

"These flowers are beautiful. I have heard the name of this flower before from my godfather but I forgot." Yuuri said innocently.

"It has the same color with your hair." Yuuri continued. Yuuri stared at the flower. "Ah! I now remember. Its name is beautiful Wolfram."

"Oh, I see." _Who could have told him that information?_

They continued walking and stopped by a stream to refill their water container Yuuri heard something ripping and saw the blond ripping the lower part of the dress he was wearing.

"Wolf, what are you doing?"

"This is easier to walk!" Wolf smiled when he stood up and found that his dress was now knee level.

Yuuri couldn't help but to stare at the white skin that was now revealed. _No scars_.

"Oi, wimp! What are you looking at?"

"Nothing and I'm not a wimp!"

 _This guy is really strange. Oh well, we will be parting soon._ Wolf thought.

They walked and reached a town close to Blood Pledge Castle.

"Wolf, let's take a break. I'm famished."

Wolf rolled his eyes.

"Fine!"

They went to a cafe and ordered two cups of chocolate drink and two slices of cake.

"Wolf, I forgot to bring money with me. hehehe" Yuuri innocently said when he tried to check his pockets.

Wolf glared at him and get some money in his pocket and handed them over to the staff.

They sat and placed their order on the table.

"You are such a wimp Yuuri."

"I'm not a wimp. By the way Wolf, do you like chocolates?"

"What do you mean?" Wolf asked while eating the cake.

"Because you also ordered chocolate drink and chocolate cake."

Wolf stared at Yuuri for short time. _This guy sure is a wimp_.

Yuuri looked at those emerald eyes. Suddenly, he could feel his heart beat getting a little faster.

Wolf broke the stare. "because I just feel eating it."

 _Why is my heart beating faster. Maybe because I'm a little tired._ Yuuri thought.

"Are you okay wimp?" Wolf asked when he noticed that Yuuri was slightly rubbing his eyes.

"I'm fine, don't call me wimp."

After they finished their food, they continued with their journey and went out the village. As they were walking on the road leading to castle gate. A loud slap was heard.

"Your majesty! What have you done?!" a brown haired man shouted and ran towards them.

\--*--

... reviews are welcome! :)


	4. The Proposal

\--*--

 _Why is my heart beating faster. Maybe because I'm a little tired._ Yuuri thought.

"Are you okay wimp?" Wolf asked when he noticed that Yuuri was slightly rubbing his eyes.

"I'm fine, don't call me wimp."

After they finished their food, they continued with their journey and went out the village. As they were walking on the road leading to the castle gate, a loud slap was heard.

\--*--

Wolf stood dumbfounded while holding his left cheek which was dyed red. Not just his left cheek. His right, too. He stared at Yuuri who was looking innocently at him.

"A-are you alright Wolf? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit your face that hard" Yuuri asked with concern written all over his face.

"Y-yuuri?" _What should I do? Should I accept it?_ _He looks like a kind man. But I have a..._

"Wolf?"

"Yuuri, I accept your proposal!"

"What did you say?"

"You heard that right wimp! I accept your proposal." Wolf smiled.

 _He really looks like an angel._ Yuuri thought. _But I don't understand why he mentioned the word "proposal."_

"Your majesty! What have you done?!" a man with dark brown hair shouted and ran towards them.

"Conrard! I'm glad to see you again!" Yuuri said.

"Your majesty, you should take it back?" Conrard said.

"What? I can't! I can't possiby take that back!" _I already hit the mosquito_. "I won't take that back!"

"Oh! How can this be! You should take it back your majesty." a lilac-haired man said.

"Your majesty? This? This wimp?" Wolf asked while pointing at Yuuri. _What a wimp!_ _Is he also wearing a disguise? I heard the king has black hair and black eyes. That's why, his name sounds familiar._

"You know, what you have done?" Wolf asked Yuuri. "What the! I already accepted your proposal!"

"Is slapping someone's cheek a big deal? I just tried to catch the mosquito that landed on your face. Look." Yuuri held his hand and showed his palm to Wolfram with the blood.

"What? I can't believe this!"

"Wolfram! Is that you? What are you wearing?" Conrard asked Wolf.

Wolf glared at Conrard. "Don't talk to me Conrad. Is this wimp the King?"

"Don't talk to his majesty like that Wolfram!" a lilac-haired man standing next to Conrad said.

"Gunter is right Wolfram." Conrad agreed.

"Wa-wait! You know each other?" Yuuri asked.

"Yes, your majesty. Wolfram is my younger brother." Conrard answered.

"Wh-what?!" Yuuri asked in disbelief.

"I already accepted your proposal Wimp!"

"Proposal? I didn't propose to you and.. and I'm not a wimp!"

"Slapping a person's left cheek is a way of asking a person's hand in marriage your majesty by ancient refined and traditional manner." Gunter explained with tears in his eyes.

 _Wh-what just happened?_ Yuuri looked at the blond as he walked towards the castle.

"Congratulations your majesty." Conrad gave him a reassuring smile.

\--*--

 _Did I just propose to a guy? to a beautiful guy?_ _In my 22 years of existence, I never thought that I would be proposing to a guy._ Yuuri was lost in his thoughts. He was not able to notice a small girl running towards his direction and bumped into him.

The girl who had brown hair and hazel eyes looked at him innocently. "I'm sorry." she said as she looked at her small shoes.

"It's alright. I also apologize." Yuuri smiled. "Are you lost?"

"I-I just arrived here and I'm looking for my father." The girl smiled.

"I see. I'm Yuuri! What's your name?"

"I'm Greta. You have the same name as his majesty. Are you perchance..." The girl stared at those black eyes and black hair. "I'm sorry, your majesty." The young girl about 5 years old bowed her head.

"It's alright. Now, I'll help you find your father, okay?"

"Really?" The girl happily asked.

"Really." Yuuri scooped the girl up and held him in his arms as they walked and looked for the girl's father.

"By the way, what's the name of your father?" Yuuri looked at the little girl in his arms.

"Lord Von Bielefeld, your majesty."

"Lord Von Bielefeld?" _One of the ten nobles_ , _I suppose._

"Is your mother here in the castle too?" Yuuri asked the girl.

There was silence between them and there was sadness in the little girl's eyes.

"My mother passed away long time ago, your majesty."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Yuuri could feel the pain hidden behind those words. He wanted to comfort the girl but didn't know how.

"You can call me dad." Yuuri said.

The girl's eyes widened. "Is it alright to call you 'dad' your majesty?"

"Yes! Now. Let's find your father but before that, let's eat dinner first. Okay?"

"Yes, your majes-- I mean dad!" The little girl happily said.

When they arrived in the dinning hall, Yuuri saw Wolfram wearing a deep blue uniform talking to Conrard. _At least he is no longer wearing a dress. But he looks good no matter what he wears._

Yuuri was surprised when he saw the little girl ran towards Wolfram's direction.

"Father! I'm glad to see you again!" She approached Wolfram which smiled at her. "Dad found me and brought me here!" Greta smiled at Yuuri.

"Dad?" Wolfram asked and turned towards Yuuri.

\--*--

…reviews are welcome! :)


	5. In the King's Chambers

\--*--

Yuuri was surprised and looked at Greta. Everyone in the room was shocked and all eyes were on him.

"Yuuri, I'm really happy that you already acknowledge Greta as your daughter after our engagement!" Wolfram happily said and his eyes were beaming with happiness.

"Oh! Darling! I can't believe his majesty proposed to you!" Lady Celi squealed.

Yuuri stood dumbfounded when he suddenly felt a light tug in his clothes, when he looked down, he saw the little girl smiling at him.

"Wow! Is it true dad? Are you going to marry my father?"

 _Just what have I gotten myself into._ Yuuri thought and scrathed the back of his head.

 _Oh! What is this mess I'm into?_

"Ano... we are engaged for now."

Yuuri nervously laughed.

In his stay in Shin Makoku, he learned that marriage between same sex couple is acceptable. He had witnessed some same sex couples getting married.

He saw Gwendal who was sitting next to Conrad frowned at him.

 _Well, Gwendal is Conrard's older brother, so, he is also Wolfram's older brother but they don't look alike. Hope he doesn't kill me._

The little girl held his hand and drag him towards the dining table.

Greta sat between Wolfram and Yuuri.

"Oh! I have been setting up a date with his majesty in hopes of finding his true love but I can't believe that his true love is my Wolfie?" Lady Celi said.

Yuuri almost choked.

"Good thing! You dissolve your engagement with Princess Elizabeth." Lady Celi continued.

"Mother!" Wolfram shouted.

"Mother, let's avoid that topic." Gwendal said and there was silence in the table afterwards.

The meal had been awkward for Yuuri, he just listened to the others. He learned that Wolfram was engaged. _I wonder if that person also slapped him in the left cheek or was it the other way around?_ _Do they love each other?_

There was a sudden feeling inside his heart that he couldn't describe, it was like his heart was being clenched.

He looked at the food infront of him like it was the most interesting thing to see at that moment.

YUURI was about to go to bed when he saw Wolfram sitting on the bed wearing a frilly nightgown.

"What took you so long wimp?"

"I'm not a wimp! and what are you doing in my bedroom and what are you wearing?!!?"

"I'm your fiancé and I love wearing this when sleeping."

"Whatever." _I guess this is the right time to clear everything_. Yuuri thought. He slowly walked towards the bed and sat next to Wolfram.

"Wolf, what happened was only an accident. I didn't mean to --"

"You mean you didn't mean to propose to me?" There was a subtle hint of hurt in his voice.

"Yes and we are both guys."

"It doesn't matter."

Yuuri was about to say something when he noticed that Wolfram was already asleep.

Yuuri looked at the face of his accidental fiance and couldn't help but to blush. He slowly brushed his golden hair away from his face and was surprised on how soft it was. _I wonder what shampoo he is using._

Yuuri touched the left cheek of his fiance, he was surprised on how soft his skin was.

 _If I were a girl, I could have fallen head over heels in love with you... but I'm a guy! a guy!_

"What are you doing wimp?" Emerald eyes suddenly looked at him sharply. He withdrew his hand from his fiance's face abruptly causing him to fall from the bed.

"What a wimp."

\--*--

... reviews are welcome! :)


	6. A place beyond compare

\--*--

The next day, Yuuri found himself lying on the floor. _Argh! What is he? Kicking and punching while asleep._

"Oh! You are already awake wimp! Why are you there?" Wolfram yawned.

"I wonder why..." The demon king rolled his eyes and stood up. "and don't call me a wimp."

"Hmph. A wimp is a wimp." Wolfram stood up and decided to changed his clothes.

\--*--

"Wolfram, where are you going?" Yuuri was playing baseball with Conrad when he saw Wolfram with Greta riding a white white horse, Greta was sitting infront of Wolfram holding a basket. The little girl was happily smiling.

"We are going to the forest and have a picnic there." Wolfram stopped infront of Yuuri and Conrad.

"Dad, would you like to come with us?" Greta happily asked the demon king.

"I would love to." _This means a perfect excuse to escape lessons from Gunter and paperwork from Gwendal._

"Your majesty, would you like me to come with you." Conrad asked.

"It's alright Conrad. You don't have to come with us and please call me Yuuri, you named me afterall." Yuuri smiled goofily.

 _What a wimp. Well, I can protect him._ Wolfram thought.

"Have a safe trip your majesty." _It has been four years, he has grown into a fine young man who can defend himself and others._

"Wolf, can Greta ride with me?"

"Sure. Just take good care of her wimp."

"Of course. I'm not a wimp."

"Whatever." Wolfram rolled his eyes.

"Oh... they look like a happy family." Lady Celi squealed when she saw her youngest son riding a horse together with the demon king and Greta from the balcony.

\--*--

It was already noon and they decided to stop by the river to eat their lunch.

"This brings back memories, right Wolf."

"Hmph, the day we first met each other." Wolfram slightly smiled with a slight blush on his cheeks.

When they were about to go back to the castle, Yuuri noticed that Greta was not around.

"Wolf, have you seen Greta?"

"No..." It was the first time Yuuri saw a worried expression on Wolfram's face.

Yuuri turned around and saw the little girl walking away from them. Wolfram and Yuuri immediately went to the direction of Greta and was surprised when they saw a deer.

The little girl noticed that both her fathers were following her so she placed her index finger on her lips telling them to please be quite. Both Wolfram and Yuuri curious on what Greta was doing decided to keep quite and followed the little girl who was following the deer.

They have been walking deep in the forest following the deer. The little girl stopped and both Yuuri and Wolfram stood flabbergasted on how beautiful the place was.

"Wow! This place sure is beautiful!" Yuuri happily said while sitting near a flower garden.

"Yes. Greta, how did you know this place?" Wolfram asked the girl who was busy making a flower crown.

"I just followed the deer. Yes! I'm done making the flower crown." She immediately placed it on the head of Wolfram.

Yuuri looked at the place around and he saw a lot of flowers and fruits in the place like a paradise. He looked at both Wolfram and Greta happily talking with each other. _I should bring them to earth._

(... _to be continued.)_

...reviews are welcome! :)


	7. Trip to Earth

\--*--

When they returned to the castle, Yuuri immediately informed Conrad that he would bring Wolfram and Greta to Earth.

Conrad gave him a meaningful smile.

"Yuu-chan! I'm glad you are back!" a brown haired woman suddenly hugged Yuuri.

"Mom..."

The woman noticed Wolfram and Greta.

"Mom, this is Wolfram and Greta." Yuuri introduced them to his mother.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Miko. You can call me Jennifer." Yuuri's mother gave both them a big hug.

Yuuri excitedly showed Wolfram and Greta the beautiful places in his country.

They stayed on Earth for one week. Wolfram couldn't help but to be sad because Yuuri introduced him to his family not as his fiancé but as a friend.

When they returned to the demon kingdom, Yuuri noticed that Wolfram was not in his usual self. He decided to talk about it with Conrad.

"I don't really love him Conrad. I'm a man!"

"Are you planning to break off the engagement?"

"Well..."

A certain fire demon heard their conversation and couldn't help but to feel sad and didn't wait for the demon's king answer and left the place.

( _...to be continued.)_

\--*--

... reviews are welcome! :)


	8. Just the beginning

\--*--

"Papa Wolfram, are we going back to Uncle Watorana's place?" Greta innocently asked while Wolfram was busy preparing with their things.

"Yes." Wolfram's heart ached upon seeing the sadness in Greta's eyes.

"Does it mean, Yuuri is no longer my father?" Tears fell from the child's eyes.

Wolfram didn't reply and hugged the child tightly.

He prepared a formal letter to break his engagement with Yuuri. After placing it on the demon king's desk, he left with Greta to the Bielefelt lands.

YUURI who was holding a small elegant velvet box was looking for his fiance all over the castle. He decided to go to his office but there was no one inside, he was surprised when he saw a letter on his desk. He started to read the letter. He tightened his grip on the box he was holding and stood up without finishing to read the letter.

He looked for Conrad and saw him training alone.

"Hi Conrad. Let's go to Bielefelt lands." Conrad was surprised upon hearing what the demon king said.

"Would you like to see Waltorana about your engagement with Wolfram, your majesty?"

"It's Yuuri, Conrad, you gave me my name afterall. I believe Wolfram is there, right now."

"Why would he be there?" Conrad curiously asked.

"He left a letter on my desk... calling our engagement off."

"What?" Conrad looked at the hand of Yuuri which was holding the letter, then he looked at the other hand which was slowly turning pale from firmly holding a velvet box.

YUURI gathered everyone, Gunter, Gwendal, Conrad in his office and explained what happened and the need for him to go to Bielefelt lands.

After that, Yuuri along with Conrad immediately headed to the Bielefelt lands. When they reached Bielefelt castle, Waltorana greeted them.

"Is Wolfram here?" Yuuri immediately asked.

"Yes, but he doesn't like to see you." Waltorana coldly answered.

"Waltorana, please let Yuuri meet Wolfram." Conrad who was standing next to the demon king said.

"I wonder why Wolfram came back here." Waltorana said.

Yuuri who was desperate to see Wolfram faced Waltorana with a serious expression.

"I want to see Wolfram and that's an order."

Waltorana looked at Yuuri with a shocked expression and smiled.

"If that's what you want." Waltorana led them to the garden where Wolfram was reading a book to Greta. Waltorana and Conrad left Yuuri to talk with Wolfram.

Wolfram froze when he saw Yuuri walking towards them, Greta ran towards Yuuri and hugged him.

"Greta, please leave us for a while." Wolfram said, the child reluctantly left.

"Your majesty, what brings you here?" Wolfram bowed to Yuuri.

"Wolf, there's no need to be formal and call me Yuuri. Why did you break the engagement?"

"I don't want you to force into a relationship which you don't like."

"What do you mean Wolf?"

"I heard your conversation with Conrad the other day."

"What conversa-- Oh, that? probably you didn't hear the whole thing. Just the part that would lead you to misunderstand."

"What do you mean?"

Yuuri explained what happened to Wolfram.

 **FLASHBACK**

When they returned to the demon kingdom from earth, Yuuri noticed that Wolfram was not in his usual self. He decided to talk about it with Conrad.

"You can just talk about it with Wolfram, your majesty."

"It's Yuuri, Conrad, you named me afterall. I don't know what to talk to him, and how to ask why he seemed like not in his usual self since we came back from Earth."

"Do you love him Yuuri?"

"Well..." Yuuri turned beet red and didn't know how to answer that question.

"Well... before, I used to say..." Yuuri paused for a while before continuing what he wanted to say.

"I don't really love him Conrad. I'm a man!" There was a pain in Yuuri's heart when he said that.

"Are you planning to break off the engagement?" Conrad asked.

"Well... what I wanted to say was that in the past... I used to say that I don't really love him because we are both men but after knowing each other, he slowly carved a place in my heart. Though Greta is not his real daughter, he still loves her like his own... and I also like her to be my child. I love them both."

Conrad smiled at him warmly.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"Wolf, you now understand what really happened, right?" Wolfram nodded.

"But I just can't understand why you couldn't introduce me to your family as your fiance."

"Wolf, I'm sorry. I did tell them secretly about us while we were there, my mother was so happy and helped me chose a ring for you."

Yuuri took something from his pocket and opened a small velvet box revealing a silver infinity ring with a shiny emerald and black onyx stone at the center. He knelt infront of Wolfram who was shocked and was about to tell Yuuri to stand up when he heard the next sentence of the demon king.

"Wolfram, will you marry me?"

Wolfram couldn't believe that this day would come, tears fell from his eyes.

"Yes."

Yuuri stood up and hugged Wolfram under the clear blue sky surrounded with different kinds of flowers.

\--*--

An accidental meeting in the forest that started everything.

\--*--

...reviews are welcome! :)


End file.
